


Interlude: Dori, Nori, Ori

by Cloud_Nine



Series: Colors or How Bilbo Collects the Company Before the Quest to Retake Erebor [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brothers, Dori is a good brother, Genderstuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/Cloud_Nine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little look at Dori, Nori and Ori before Bilbo found them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Dori, Nori, Ori

Despite what Nori thought, Dori had always looked after him. When Nori was young, hadn’t even started growing his whiskers yet Dori has found Nori crying outside of their run down shack that they called home. Dori had sat down next to Nori, who was at that time still thought of as a little girl and pulled the younger dwarf into a big hug. 

“What’s wrong?” Dori asked rubbing Nori’s back. 

“Not a girl!” Nori had said, face pressed into Dori’s chest and Dori had just nodded. 

“All right, I’ve always wanted a little brother.” 

That was it. No explanation no denial. Nothing. Oh sure plenty of other people had problems with it, the men in their village, other dwarflings, their mother but in the end Dori was strong enough to protect them both. 

\--

Just before Nori reached his majority he was hauled back home by the guardsmen. They had long since left their little city of men and moved with their mother to Durin’s folk new home in the Blue Mountains. Dori has just put dinner on the table when a sharp knock stopped him. 

Fearing the worst Dori flung open the door, Nori had been due back ages ago but hadn’t shown. The guardsman spat several harsh words and threatened to throw Nori in lock up if he were caught stealing again. 

Dori begged and pleaded with Nori not to do it again. Nori swore up and down not to get caught stealing again. For several years he managed to keep that promise. 

\--

Kori died suddenly and Nori and Dori really didn’t know what to do. For a while the brothers worked together to keep dinner on the table and a roof over their head. They fought continuously until one night Dori shouted, “Go then, and don’t come back!”

Nori didn’t come home that night. 

Or the next.

Or the next. 

It was nearly a year later when Dori saw his brother again, but Nori wasn’t alone, nestled in his arms was a tiny little dwarfling barely a month old. 

“I don’t know what to do!” Nori cried. “Please Dori, I can’t do this on my own!” 

Dori sighed and took the baby, fed and changed him and put him to sleep. 

“What happened Nori?” Dori asked his brother when the baby finally fell asleep. 

“I-I can’t, Dori.” 

“Alright then, we don’t have to talk about it. Have you named him?” 

“Ori.” 

“Dori, Nori and Ori.” Dori said testing the named. “Lovely. I’ve always wanted a little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fic? Wanna talk to me about it?? Find me on tumblr! 9cloud-nine9.tumblr.com


End file.
